1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile system, an information processing device, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known has been a technique of connecting a base unit as a facsimile device which is connected to a public line to a subsidiary unit as an image processing device which is not connected to a public line via a LAN (Local Area Network) and the like to transmit a facsimile outward from the subsidiary unit not connected to the public line via the base unit and receive a facsimile externally by the subsidiary unit not connected to the public line via the base unit, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-192601, for example.
However, the subsidiary unit does not necessarily include a function of notifying a reception of a facsimile like a facsimile device since the subsidiary unit is not required to include a facsimile function in the conventional technique explained above.
There is therefore a possibility that the subsidiary unit is not capable of causing the reception of the facsimile to be known to the surroundings like a facsimile device would do when receiving the facsimile transferred from the base unit.
Therefore, there is a need for a facsimile system, an information processing device, and a storage medium which are capable of causing a reception of a facsimile to be known to the surroundings.